


Date Night

by AryaWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Cute Sam, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, super fluff, tricky Trickster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe shows up and wants to play a little game with Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Sam leaned back from his pile of books, running his hands through his long brown hair. "I really need to rest. Working too hard... Besides, I have the bunker to myself. With Dean and Cas taking care of that haunting, I don't need to do squat." Sam walked to the kitchen to grab a snack and head to bed.

On his way to his room, apple in hand, he heard a voice behind him, "Whoa... Nice place you got here Samsquatch! Need some company? I always love hanging with you. Apple, huh?"

Sam spun around, surprised. "Gabe? Gabriel? I... You're dead!"

The golden eyed angel laughed. "Naw. I was just... Being a trickster" He let out a big smile. "And you are here. Alone. And I thought what the heck? Why not chill with my babe?" Gabe had gotten extremely close, almost pressed against Sams chest. He took the apple, looked at it, shined it on his shirt and stuffed it in Sams mouth. "Come on LOVE! Lets play..."

Sam was now being dragged by Gabe, but not fully resisting. He wanted to see what happened. The shorter man was pulling him by his sleeve but he managed to pull the apple out of his mouth, taking a bite.

They got to Sams bedroom, where he got shoved inside. The other man was strong. "So, what do you like? Roleplay? Food? Come on. Whats your thing?"

Sam looked horrified! "Excuse me? No no no, I am NOT interested in men." He backed away from Gabe. "Not even you." He looked Gabe up and down, getting a... feeling deep down in his chest, and turned to leave.

"Man, hey hey hey. Don't leave me! I just got back! I wanna have fun!" Gabriel chased the tall man down the hall way. "And what do you mean 'Not even you'? Do you like me? Am I" Gabe caught up to Sam, pulling him around and flashed a big smile, "The man of your dreams?"

Sam rolled his eyes and continued walking. "No, you're not. Now can you PLEASE just leave me and my brother alo-" He had gotten to the common area, which Gabe had cleared out and placed a small square table with a checkered tablecloth, the room lit by candle light. "Gabe? What is this?" Gabriel let out a huge grin "How about we make a deal. Date night, you and me, and I won't bug you guys anymore." He almost got interrupted by Sam but covered his mouth "That includes, killing, maiming, hurting, tricking, annoying, making weird faces and rude comments. Anything I missed?" Sam shook his head and the angel took away his hand. "So, do you agree?"

Sam sighed and nodded. "What do I have to do?" Gabe pulled him over to the table, pulled out a chair, and pretty much pushed Sam into it.

"I will get dinner. You will sit and have a good time." The golden eyed man then disappeared, still grinning from ear to ear.

Sam leaned his elbow on the table, chin in hand, fingers tapping the wooden table, impatient. Gabriel walked into the room a while later in a semi-formal outfit (dark blue button up shirt, dark jeans, brown vest) carrying a bottle of wine and two plates of salad.

"I know you like your veggies and all so I made this." He put down the plates and sat across from Sam. "Oh! You seem a bit under dressed. I'll fix that!" He snapped and Sam was wearing a white top, black pants and blazer.

Sam seemed momentarily surprised, then remembered it was Gabriel. He could do (almost) anything!

They ate the starter salad and talked. When Gabe went to grab the main course, Sam thought about him. _'I mean, he's funny, that's for sure. Nice to talk to. Seems like he could be a good friend.'_ Sam thought, taking a sip of the white wine Gabriel had found somewhere.

He came back to the table with one giant plate of pasta. "Gabe, why?" Sam said, trying to hide a smile. Probably would make Sam do the 'Lady and the Tramp' thing. Gabe only winked.

They continued eating and laughing.The angel told about Heaven, Sam talked about funny cases they had, or the weird chicks Dean had picked up.

Eventually there were only a few strands of spaghetti left. Sam started to twirl one one his fork, but stopped when he saw Gabriel grinning. He looked down at both their forks and noticed they had the same piece on different ends. Yup, Lady and the Tramp. Gabe pulled the fork to his mouth, still smiling. Sam sighed, but did the same. They started slurping the piece until they were both leaning over the plate, faces close. Gabe smiled slightly and wiggled his eyebrows, daring Sam to continue. Sam rolled his eyes at the other man, contemplating the pros and cons. On one hand, if he went for it, Gabe might be satisfied and this thing would end, the Winchesters never being bothered by the tricky angel again. On the other hand, Sam was having a good time and didn't REALLY want it to end. He decided to go for it.

He continued moving closer until their noses were touching. Then Gabe moved more and made their lips interact. Sparks flew. Literally. Gabriel had made mini fireworks go off over their heads. It was a light kiss, but enough for Sam to start to melt. He closed his eyes and pushed a bit closer. The kiss lasted for ten seconds, before Sam bite the pasta, the string falling, and leaning away.

"Wow Sam. I knew you would be a good kisser, but I didn't know HOW good! Well, main course is done. Want any more bread sticks?" Gabe held out the basket to the still stunned giant. Sam shook his head, so Gabe got up again, taking the dishes with him.

 _'I don't think I've had a kiss that good in a long time...'_ Sam thought. He was still in his little dream world when Gabe came back with two frosted bowls.

"Ice cream time! Want anything on yours Sambo? And we're moving to the entertainment area. What movie do you wanna watch?" Sam shook his head at the first question and shrugged at the second. He followed Gabe to a huge flatscreen TV and sat on a black loveseat that wasn't there before. Gabe…

He took a bite of the ice cream while Gabe slid in next to him It was delicious. "What flavour is this?" Sam asked the chef.

Gabe grinned, bigger than before (Sam doesn't know how that's possible) and says, "Moose Tracks. Just for you. I heard your demon friend call you moose and I liked it."

Sam looked confused. Demon friend? Oh. "You mean Crowley? He is not our friend. He's just the King of Hell, and we happen to know him."

Gabe just smiled at that and squeezed half a bottle of chocolate syrup in his dish before unscrewing the top to a brand new container of sprinkles and dumping them all on top, mixing it all together. "So, Romeo and Juliet? I haven't seen the Leo DiCaprio version yet, but Luci liked it, so it mustn't be super bad." Gabe pressed a couple buttons on a remote and the screen lit up.

"Lucifer watches romantic dramas?" Sam asked, puzzled.

"Oh yeah! Big time! Romeo and Juliet, and Titanic are his faves! I think he has a thing for DiCaprio..."

 

As the movie started, Gabriel took a giant sized bite of his sweet mixture. A dribble of chocolate slid out the corner of his mouth.

"Gabe?" The angel looked over at Sam. "You have a bit of ice cream on the corner of your mouth."

Gabe tried to wipe it off but failed, spreading it more. "There?" Sam shook his head. "No it's there..." He watched as Gabe tried to get it, but failed again.

"No, I'll get it." Sam leaned over and tried wiping it off, but it stuck. "Did you get it?" Sam shook his head again and licked his finger in an attempt to get it off. "It's still not coming off!" Sam frowned.

Gabe set down his bowl and grabbed Sam’s, putting it next to his. "Oh, just... Come here!" And pulled Sams face to his.

They were kissing again, the movie forgotten. Sam could taste all the sweet things on Gabriel's lips as they both opened their mouths, fitting together like puzzle pieces. Gabe leaned in closer, placing a hand on the tall mans leg, squeezing a bit. Sam jumped and pulled away, opening his eyes.

“Gabe? D-do you want to watch the movie? I r-really like this version.” Sam looked back towards the flat screen after the archangel nodded.

They continued watching until Gabriel stood up on the couch and talked along with the movie. “Romeo, oh Romeo. Where fore art thou, Romeo.” He had one hand on his chest the other reaching out, head looking up at the sky.

Sam smiled and whacked the faux-Julie's leg. “Get down and watch the movie. This is a good part.” Gabe jumped down and leaned back in his spot. “You probably think the whole movie is the ‘good part’!”

“No! Not when their dying at the end.”

“Sam! Spoilers! You should really let out a warning when you’re going to ruin the whole movie.” Gabe gasped. Sam just smiled again and turned his attention towards the TV.

Somehow, by the end of the movie, they were right next to each other. Gabe basically on Sam’s lap, head on his shoulder, Sams head leaning on Gabe's. It probably happened around Mercutio and Tybalt's deaths when Gabe shed a small tear and Sam pulled him close.

During the end credits, Sam looked down and noticed Gabe had his eyes closed and his breathing had grown softer. “I thought angels didn't sleep.” He whispered, mostly to himself.

“We don’t. But you’re really warm, and cuddly, and soft. I like this.”

Sam put his head back down and closed his eyes. “Me too…”

_______

When Sam woke up, he was curled up in his bed by himself. _‘Was it a dream? Hopefully…’_ Sam thought as he swung his legs out of bed and ruffled his hair. He was still wearing all his clothes, which was weird. He usually at least took off a few top layers.

When he got to the hallway he smelt something heavenly wafting from the kitchen. He followed it and opened the door to the large room.

“Hey Sammo! How was the sleep? Thought I’d make you some breakfast. And no, Dean isn't here.” Gabe stood at the stove flipping pancakes in a chefs hat and ‘Kiss the Angelic Cook’ apron.

“G-Gabriel? What… You’re here?” Sam said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

“Don’t remember last night, huh?”

“No, I-I remember it. I just thought it was a dream.”

Gabe grinned. “You dream about kissing me a lot?”

That jolted him awake. “NO! I mean, no. Its just… I never thought…”

“Aw, its okay. Now eat your flapjacks. Their getting cold.” Sam sat down at the counter island and looked down at the plate. There, two pancakes sat. A large circle one and one cut in half above it. There were M&M’s on the bigger one and some chocolate chips. It looked like a bunny.

“Flapjack-jack rabbits. You like?”

“Yeah. Its cute.”

“I didn't know what you liked so we have maple syrup, blueberry syrup, strawberry syrup, chocolate sauce, strawberry sauce, caramel sauce, fresh fruit, candy, whip cream, and maraschino cherries.” Gabe sat next to Sam with his own plate. “Maple syrup is fine.” Sam poured a small amount on top and grabbed a handful of blueberries and strawberries and started digging in.

“Okay, more for me!” Gabe started loading everything he had listed onto his pancakes and took a huge bite, getting whip cream and strawberry sauce on his chin and above his lip like a mustache.

Sam chuckled and wiped off a bit with his thumb. “You have a bit of something right there.”

“Wanna lick it off?” Gabe wiggled his eyebrows as Sam laughed. He looked ridiculous, but didn't say no.

“You want me to?” He asked.

“Why the hell not?” Gabe responded and leaned forward, pressing his lips, yet again, to Sams.

The tall man didn't pull back, but moved closer. It didn't feel wrong at all. Instead, Sam felt… Happy? Yeah, that's what he felt. It was a warm feeling in his chest that had only happened a few times before. When he was around Jess, when Dean tackled him in his apartment so many years ago at Stanford, when Dean came back from Hell and the shared that brotherly hug after being separated for however many months. Happy.

Gabe was the one to pull away first. “Wow, Sambo. You sure know how to kiss…” Sam cut him off by pulling him back, smashing their faces together. Sam needed this. Maybe the reason every girl he dated died or left is because he didn't need a girl. He needed a man. An angel. They stayed there for a while, just staring at each other. _‘Why didn't I realize before how gorgeous he is?’_ Sam thought, staring at the other mans face. Gabriel (or, I guess, Gabriel's vessel) wasn't perfect, but Sam felt like he could see deeper now. See his soul. Not literally. That would've burned his eyes. His figurative soul. His feelings for Sam, maybe. This is where they both needed to be.

Wasn't it surprise when Dean came back and walked into the kitchen, looking for Sammy and a snack, and seeing the archangel Gabriel (who's supposed to be dead), his little (taller) brother Sam, and two plates of half eaten, soggy, bunny shaped pancakes, sitting there. Dean shook his head, decided it was too early for this, and headed to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! First Sabriel. Tall me what you thought and what I could improve on.  
> Luv ya!


End file.
